Episode One: Season One: Welcome to Oswald
by GirlWithTheHat
Summary: I'm a huge OZ fan, and I decided during the OZ blackout to write my own series, So here it is...
1. Who killed the math teacher?

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) ,while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded alot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them.. and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm going to blame this series of fictions on lack of caffine, OZ reruns (17 days left till new (and last) season!! YEAH!/BOO!), and my violent tendencies... No that's a lie... I'm not the violent one in this fiction... *giggle* That's another lie.. Have I mentioned I lie alot? I think the real reason I'm writting this is because I'd love to go and meet everyone from OZ (mostly my god MR.PANCAMO! (Chuck Zito) YOU ROCK!) and because I just wanted to prove to some stupid bitch *cough burke cough* that you can do things involving OZ and not be a sick individual (She said that to my face after I wrote I report on OZ And MR.PANCAMO!!) I failed in case anyone cares. The only things you need to know are that Adebisi is not dead, Pancamo will not be going in a coma (GOD DAMN IT! HE BETTER WAKE UP!!!), and Hyot, Cyril, and Keller will not be ending on death row. (I have just one question, Why have you started killing all my favorite people? You put Pancamo in a coma (I HATE SHILLINGER!!!) , Hyot on death row, and then you put Cyril on death row! That's not cool! REALLY REALLY NOT COOL!!! If you don't beleive me ask my one of my best friends (rabbit509@hotmail.com) what I was shouting at her all the next day after Pancamo got stabbed.) Wow.. Long author's notes... One last thing Me and Melanie are in OZ because my new Devlin dude decieded that we were too evil and insane to be in a female prision. Besides! There's not MR.PANCAMO in any woman's prision. ON TO THE FLICTION!  
  
  
  
Two girls are standing over the lifeless body of their ex-math teacher Mr.Wickets in a classroom filled with desks, books, and dieing plants. One of the girls is 15 year old Angela Shortall, she wearing blue jeans, and a over-sized red Mecca that came down to her knees, one her feet were blue denim shoes. She has dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Next to her was one of her best friends, Melanie Collins. Melanie is wearing a wine red turtleneck and blue jeans and white sneakers. She has brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and hazel eyes. Angela leans forward and touchs Mr.Wickets gently, She turns to Melanie, "I think we killed him."   
Melanie glares down at the still form of the math teacher, "What a loss to society." She kicked the carcus in the ribs and turned to leave the classroom.   
"MELANIE!" Angela cried out, "We can't just leave him here can we?"   
"Well, if we don't get going we'll miss the bus." Melanie answered.   
"We just killed the teacher and your worried about the bus?!" Angela shouted sounding angry.   
"Do you want to walk up the hill to my house?" Melanie retorted.   
"..." Angela gave Mr.Wickets a look then turned to see The Hill that Melanie lived on out the window, "Let's go.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hill~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(in his plastic pod in the middle of the empty common room)  
"Prisioners numbers; 02S457, and 02C458, Angela Shortall, and Melanie Collins." Hill sitts in his plastic pod and holding the two prisioner ID's in his hands, "Murder in the 1st degree, Sentence? Life, up for parole in 25 years."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Angela~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(sitting with Melanie in recieving and discharge)  
  
"Your are expected to keep your pod and the common area clean, and there is to be no sexual relations with anyone at any time." Officer Murphy finished up his speech and turned his face apun Melanie and Angela who were sitting in the front row, "You two have been selected to go to Emerald City, you fuck up and we drop kick your ass to gen pop."   
"Well that sounds ever so inviting," Angela answered, "Can we go now? My ass is killing me."   
Melanie gave a snort at the look on the hack's face, "You are really gonna last long you know that?"   
"N'uh." Angela said, waving her hand over her shoulder, "I'm not concerned."   
"You should be." Murphy waved in two inmates from the door, Chucky Pancamo and Jazz Hyot, "Shortall, this is Chucky Pancamo."   
Angela looked up at the large guy standing next to her, "My golly, you are a large fellow arn't you?"   
"Collins, this is Jazz Hyot." Melanie studied the bald guy covered with tatoos standing next to Pancamo, "Hi."   
"Hey." "  
Take your shit and go get settled in." Mruphy waved them on and then studied a list he had attached to the clipboard.   
Angela and Melanie stood up and followed the two men out the door, and down the hall to Em City.   
"How old are you?" Pancamo suddenly asked staring at Angela, "You don't look very old."   
"I'm 15." She answered.   
"You?" He nodded towards Melanie.   
"14."   
"Shit, they keep getting younger and younger don't they?" Pancamo said to Hyot over the top of Melanie and Angela's heads.   
"N'uh." Angela waved her hand over her shoulder again, "Who should we be getting friendly with?"   
"Him." Hyot said gesturing at Pancamo.   
"Well then I guess I lucked out." Angela said cheerfully.   
"How do you know I'll like you enough to keep you?" Pancamo asked sounding slightly annoyed.   
"Because everyone loves me," Angela turned to Melanie, "Right?"   
"Right on." Melanie answered.   
"Right on," Angela repeated, "See?"   
They paused in front of a large set of gates, and a buzz sounded and the gates slid open. Angela and Pancamo headed up on flight of stairs and Melanie and Hyot headed up another.   
Angela entered the pod where Pancamo held the door, "Wow..It's small."   
"This is one of the better pods." Pancamo said sounding a little annoyed, "It's pretty much out of the way."   
"That's great," Angela slumped down on the bottom bed, "Now I think you and me need to talk."   
"About what?" Pancamo took a seat on the one chair.   
"About how I have no plans on having sex with any of these idiots, and how I want to be a part of your 'life' ." Angela said cheerfully once more.   
"My life?" Pancoma tilted back in the chair and gave Angela a look, "You mean the trade?"   
"Yeah," Angela said standing up and reaching in the box for her pillow, "What bed am I?"   
"The top one, " Pancamo studied her, "You'd have to prove your self."   
"How?" Angela asked after chucking her clothes in the footlocker at the end of the bed and her P.J's under the pillow.   
"I'll have to talk to my partners." Pancamo answered, "But I like you so I'll put in a good word."   
"Good." Angela started removing her bathroom things from the box, "I don't think Melanie will want to 'help' but you could ask."   
"OK." Pancamo sat silently for a moment watching Angela remove tooth paste, brushes, lipgloss, and a smaller box from the box. She arranged everything carefully on the shelf, and then yanked a small blue notebook out and held it in her hands for a second.   
"One last thing dear." Angela said in a very serouis vioce, "You touch this you die."  
"What is it?" He questioned.   
"My notebook." Angela turned to glare at the oom, "Any place I can poke it?"   
"Up in the tiles." Pancamo said looking up at the celeing, "They never check up there."   
Angela climbed on the bed and carefully tucked the book up in the celeing, "Now your the only person who knows that's there, can we keep it that way?"   
"Yeah." Pancamo watched her climb off the bed and head for the door, "Where are you going?"   
"To find Melanie." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the pod on to the platform, "Later."   
Pancamo stared after the 15 year with a disbeleiving look on his face, "15 years old.." he muttered to himself. 


	2. Who hates the Ugly Bald White guy posse?

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) ,while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded alot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them.. and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I just want to thank Frankie for reviewing me, The reason the thing was not in paragraph form is because it uploaded wrong... But I fixed it! YEEEEAAAAHHH!!! I'm going to see if working the HTML will help me this time... I like pie... and OZ! 9 days till the new season! YEAH! I'd also like to thank Susan and LeAnne and I want to tell Susan to go to hell 'cause just because She's a grammer freak doesn't mean I need to be one... I also want to know if you have seen the notebook, or the disk... I can't find them... UhOh...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*MELANIE*~*~*~*~*~   
Melanie watched Angela and Mr.Pancamo disappear up a flight of stairs then she turned and followed Hyot up another flight of stairs. They entered a pod on the upper level and Melanie dropped her things on the lower bunk, "Well..."   
"Well..." Hyot answered giving a worried glance out the window.   
"How long do you think it will take before me and Angela get raped?" Melanie questioned.   
"It depeneds on who you run with." Hyot said pulling out the chair to the desk and keeping his eyes on Melanie as she started putting her things away.   
"Who should I run with if I don't want to be raped?" Melanie threw her clothes into the footlocker.   
"Well, You two kinda lucked out." Hyot said, "Your friend is with Pancamo, He's all powerfull, you know." "  
Drug dealer?" Melanie questioned.   
"Runs the kitchens too."   
"Sweet."   
The door to Melanie's pod slammed open and Angela entered looking cheerful, "Hello, Dearies."   
"Dearies?" Hyot asked giving Angela a strange look.   
"Don't ask," Melanie answered.   
"Are you done?" Angela interuppted.   
"Almost." Melanie stuck her tooth brush in the cup next to the sink, "Done."   
"Good." Angela opened the door, "Come on."   
"Where are we going?" Melanie asked as they left the pod and a grumbling Hyot behind.   
"Computer Room." Angela answered happily.   
"THERE'S A COMPUTER ROOM?" Melanie shouted happily, "I thought I was gonna live the rest of my life alone with out my only love."   
"What about Heero?" Angela asked refering to Melanie's boyfriend, Heero Yui.   
"Ohh look." came a oliy voice from behind them, "Little lady's in Big Bad Oswald."   
"Oswald?" Melanie questioned as she turned around, "Who's Oswal-- Oh yeah.. OZ."   
Angela shook her head at Melanie and studied the middle age old guy who was standing behind her with what looked like a mail cart and another guy who didn't look quite as old, "Hiya, I'm Angela and this is Melanie."   
"I'm Veron Shillinger, and this, " The older guy said gesturing at the guy next to him, "is Robson."   
"Hello," Melanie answered some what reluctently, She really didn't like the feeling these two guys gave off.   
"Yeah, "Angela said reading the look on Melanie's face, "I think we have to go."   
"Nu'Uh," Shillinger answered throwing out a arm, instantly 15 white guys came to stand around the two girls, "I've been in OZ 8 years * How long do think it's been since I've seen pussy?"   
"16 years?" Angela answered feebly.   
"Well in 10 mintues it will be ten minutes." Shillinger smirked as he stepped up to Angela and ran a hand under her chin.   
"Don't touch me you dirty old man." Angela shoved his hand away, "I have better things, and people, to do."   
"She's right." came a voice from outside the circle, the white guys turned to see Pancamo and the other Scillians standing behind them, "Move your ugly ass away from MY people."   
Angela crossed her arms and gave Pancamo a dirty look, "YOUR people?"   
Melanie nudged Angela in the arm, "Shh."   
"No!" Angela snapped, "I'm property of NOONE! and I can take care of myself." Angela puncuated the end of her sentence by lunging at Shillinger and sending him flying into Robson.   
"ANGELA!" Melanie cried as the rest of the Ayrans and Scillians jumped into the fight, shanks (knives) and fists flew everywhere,"Oh dear."   
Suddenly a loud bell went off and a large group of hacks dressed in S.O.R.T. outfits ran in and started prying the inmates apart. Melanie stood back from the fight a little bit staring at the fighting masses. More of the inmates joined in and almost everyone was fighting with the exception of some old inmates and black inmates with funny little hats.   
One large black inmate came and glared at the fighting. He was tall and had a funny hat stuck to the side of his head, he looked at Melanie and said, "You and her are gonna be trouble here, I can see it."   
Melanie gave the inmate a look then glanced at Angela who was getting yanked away from Shillinger (who was bleeding badly from the nose) by 2 huge S.O.R.T. members, "Angela is always trouble," She mumbled, "But I'm good, normaly." She turned back to the inmate but he was gone.   
"AHHHHH!!!!" Angela angrily kicked at the hacks, "PUT ME DOWN!"   
Melanie sighed softly, "It's gonna be a long life time."  
  
*I have NO idea how long Shillinger has been in OZ, and frankly I don't care because he is a Pancamo stabbing, Little person killing, Pancamo stabbing, Scillian Raping, Pancamo stabbing Nazi fuck.... Yeah... I hate him... 


	3. Slapping on the Wrist

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) ,while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded alot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them.. and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I just want to thank Frankie for reviewing me, again... Where do you live? The new season hasn't started HERE yet... It was supposed to start friday night and I was watching the last five minutes of KINK and an ad came up, the one with the husband and wife and they are eating dinner and the inmates goes "Who am I bunking with?" and it said NEW SEASON! STARTING NEXT! and I was like AHHHH!!! And then it came on and it wasn't a new season... I was like ... AHHHH! (Bad AHHH this time) I hate hte OZ world.. I watch it on Showcase though... Second season was good... I liked season 3 more.. Mr.Pancamo was there more.. and we saw him... AngelaRB: Why thank you.. I loved it when Angela attacked Shillinger as well... I really hate that asshole...Once again... HTML hates me... I fixed it so it should work this time... Avaria: Shut up. That is all.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*ANGELA*~*~*~*~*~   
(In the Hole  
Angela leaned against the wall and cringed when the cold touched her back sending a sudden chill creeping up her spine, "brr."   
The door slammed open and Angela jumped, "Meep!"   
I'LL MEEP YOU!" McManus roared, "Your in Emerald city TEN MINUTES AND YOU START A WAR BETWEEN THE AYARNS AND SCILLIANS!"   
"Dude!" Angela gave him a look, "Calm down before you have a heart attack or something."   
"CALM DOWN?" McManus shouted at the top of his lungs, "You gave Shillinger a concussion!"   
"He He He." Angela giggled, "Well, it's not like he didn't deserve it.."   
"That's not the goddamn point!"   
"Then what is?!" Angela suddenly shouted, "In case you havn't noticed me and Melly are at the disadvantage."   
"SO WHAT?"   
"I happen to like being alive thank you very much!" Angela snapped, "Now are you here to slap me on the wrist and let me out or what?"   
"Here are your goddman clothes," McManus chucked them at her, "You stay the fuck out of trouble."   
"Ok." Angela stood up holding the clothes in front of her, "Would you mind leaving so I could get dressed."   
"Modesty?" McManus snorted, "That won't last long."   
"Fuck you." Angela snapped, "And it's not modesty I just don't want your ugly ass mind drawing up a picture of me tonight when your jacking off."   
McManus snarled and turned on his heel and left mumbling something about rude teenagers. Angela quickly pulled her clothes on and smiled cheerfuly at the brown haired (female) hack who appeared in the door, "Hiya, I'm Angela." "  
Howell." The hack gave her a curt nod, "You ready?"   
"Yes."   
"Come on then." The hack led her past solitary and out into a hall, "I'm gonna warn you now."   
"Warn me of what?" Angela questioned.   
"You are gonna stay the fuck away from Ryan O'Riely," Howell turned and jabed a finger in Angela's chest, "Or else."   
She stomped off leaving Angela in front of the Emerald city gates. Angela stood for a second blinking at the retreating back of the hack, "Who?"   
"Shortall." came a voice from behind her.   
"Mr.Pancamo?" Angela turned, "Hiya."   
"Hiya." Pancamo stepped through the gate followed by Melanie, "Work detail..." "Woooorrrkkk?" Angela questioned giving Melanie a look, "I know not of what you speak."   
"Shut up and come on." Pancamo caught her arm, "You two are in the kitchen with me."   
"Kitchen?" Melanie questioned, "If you put Angela within in ten feet of a kitchen she'll chop her finger off, set a fire, and burn all the food."   
"Shut up Melanie." Angela smacked Melanie in the back of the head and started towards the kitchen, "I can cook." 


	4. Burn the House down

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) ,while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded alot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them.. and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.  
  
~*~*~*~Melanie~*~*~*~*  
(in the kitchen with Pancamo and others)  
  
Melanie waved her hand as the smoke billowed up from the stove Angela was working on, "Dude?"  
"WHAT?!" Angela snarled as she struggled to put out the fire.  
"Your cooking skills leave something to be desired."  
"SHUT UP!" Angela snapped waving her hand in fron of her face, "Mr.Paaaaannnnncccaaaammmmooo?!"  
"What?" came a shout from the other side of hte kitchen.  
"Where's the fire putter outter thing?" With in three seconds Pancamo was by Angela's side holding the estingusher (sp?) and spraying the fire out.  
"OK.." Pancmao took Angela by the arm and led her toward the food pantry, "Do you think you could stand here with out burning the place down?"  
"I could try." Angela answered, "What do I do?"  
"You keep track of what is taken from this room and who takes it." Pancamo handed her a clipboard and a pen, "It's easy."  
"OK." Angela sat on the floor and watched Pancamo walk away. She was alone for two minutes when a guy with brown hair walked up to her, "Hi."  
"Hi," The guy said, "I need a bag of potatos."  
"Ok." Angela stood up and headed into the pantry and searched for the potatos, she found them easily and scowled when she reazlied that they where on a shelf about two feet above her out streached arms, "DUDE?"  
"Yeah?" came the guys answer.  
"Come here and get them yourself," Angela stepped back to wave him in, "I can't reach."  
The guy came in and pulled the potatoes off the shelf, "Your short."  
"So?" Angela demanded as she picked up the clipboard, "Name?"  
"O'Riely." The guy took the potatoes and dragged them into the kitchen.  
A Officer Howell marched over and looked down at Angela, "Shortall?"  
"Howell?" Angela asked cheerfully.  
"You and Collins have vistors." Howell looked down at the pad of paper of paper she had with her, "Duo Maxwell, and Melissa LaRouqe."  
"That's GREAT!" Angela cried, "WHEN?"  
"In an hour." Howell turned and walked away.  
"MELANIE!!"   
"ANGELA!!" Melanie walked over to Angela, "What?"  
"Melissa and Duo are here to see us!" Angela cried.  
"OH YEAH!" Melanie cried, "Not."  
"What?" Angela glared at Melanie, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing," Melanie answered, "I'm just not sure about Melissa and Duo coming to see us... Together..."  
Angela paused as her thoughts went flying through her head, "Oh god..Only evil can come.."  
  
  
  
  
Click the button... button the click... kcilc eht nottub... the button click... click button the...  
Can you take a hint? 


	5. Stupid People

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) ,while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded alot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them.. and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I want to thank noone.. Not even OZ because OZ sucks! Everyone and every thing related to OZ sucks! I HATE YOU ALL! No.. I didn't mean that.. Why did you do that to me? Promise me and new season and then never owe up to it? I even missed group and I wanteed to bitch about OZ.. DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER TILL NEW SEASON OF OZ COMES ON SHOWCASE?!?! Please! SOMEONE HELP ME!!  
  
~*~*~Angela~*~*~  
Melanie stepped down the steps and joined Angela at the gate, "You ready?"  
"I've been ready for a half an hour," Angela answered sounding annoyed, "What took you so long?"  
"I had to change!" Melanie snapped, "I got tomato sauce all over my jeans."  
"It's took you almost an hour to change your pants?!" Angela stomped her foot, and turned to face the gate, "What's wrong with you?"  
"Hyot wouldn't turn around," Melanie growled, 'Then when he did turn around I realized that everyone else was staring."  
"So?" Angela and Melanie followed Officer Murphy through the gate when he opened it and down the hall, "Just do what I did."  
"What did you do?" Melanie asked.  
""I glared at them." Angela scowled as Melanie and Murphy snorted, "WHAT?!"  
Murphy stopped by the door to the visiting room, "Here."  
Malanie and Angela entered the room and squeled with delight at the sight of Duo, Melissa, and ...  
"CAKE!" Angela cried, "YOU ROCK!"  
"We know we rock," Melissa answered, "But save it till you get back to your prision place..."  
"What?" Melanie asked looking slightly worried.  
"It's so," Duo smiled evily, "can share."  
"Ok.." Angela and Melanie were staring blankly at the cake when Melissa stood up,  
"I need to pee."  
"Down the hall and to your right." said a hack, she watched Melissa with a strange look on her face then walked over to Angela, Melanie and the cake, "I'm sorry... But I'll need to check the cake.."  
"OK." Angela pushed the cake over to the haack, "Here."  
"NOOOOO!!!" Duo shouted lunging at the hack, knocking her (and the cake) on the floor.   
Duo and the hack were wreastling when Angela noticed something metal like and sharp sticking out of the cake, she bent and pulled it out, "A nail file?"  
Melanie and Angela stupid the file, ignoring the 5 officers who had appeared in the door to help stop Duo when suddenly Angela shouted, "THOSE TWO ARE SO STUPID! They though that they were sneaking in a file to help us break out!"  
The officers finaly managed to get Duo under control and slammed him down on the table, cuffed him and read him his rights, "You have the right to remain silent.."  
Melissa appeared in the door, saw Duo getting arested, saw the file in Angela's hand, then turned and bolted.  
"What's wrong with her?" asked the first hack, as she came back over to Angela and Melanie, "She didn't attack us.."  
"She's stupid.." Angela answered.  
"Very very very Stupid." Melanie added. 


	6. Who wants to Die?

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) ,while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded alot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them.. and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.  
Author's Notes: Sorry this has taken so long to get up.... but EXAMS are here.. and I can't seem to find a private computer. Everyone always wants to be in the same room as Angela.. annoying her... I hope this chapter makes you happy!  
  
~*~*~Melanie~*~*~  
(In her pod after the nightly lockdown)  
  
Melanie lay slumped on her bed, one hand twiddling her hair, the otherh olding a pen which she had been chewing on. A black notebook with red lettering lay open on her legs, "Hyot?"  
"Wha?" came his half dazed voice from below her.  
"Are you asleep?!" Melanie cried, abadoning her notebook, to lean over the edge of the bed to stare at Hyot, "It's only 7:30 PM!"  
"So?" Hyot grumbled rolling over in the bed to face away from Melanie, "Don't lean in the bed like that.. It will fa--"  
*CRASH*  
Hyot's warning came too late and Melanie, the bed, and Hyot all found themselves sideways on the floor. All was silent in the pod, except for the muffled laughter of the other inmates and the stomping of Clair Howell's feet down the walkway.  
She slammed the door open and stood over Hyot, and Melanie, "What the fuck are you two doing in here?"  
"Just reciving mild concusions," Melanie said as she stood up, "Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about, nothing to -- OH!"  
Howell, not liking Melanie's sense of humor, had reared back and nailed her in the stomach, "You come with me ."  
Howell grabbed Melanie by the back of the neck, and dragged her down to the main area of OZ. She stopped in front of the (scary music) the cage, "See how funny you feel after a night in here." She shoved Melanie in the cage, and then , on an after thought, spat on her.  
"Ew." Melanie looked down at the slime, then up at Angela who had her face pressed against the window and was glaring down, "I think you'll regret that."  
  
~*~*~Angela~*~*~  
(In her pod with Pancamo)  
  
"Did she just spit on Melanie?!" Angela turned and glared at Pancamo, who was on his back doing crunches.  
"I dunno." He answered, "I didn't see."  
"I don't care what she did," Angela snarled, "I don't like her."  
"No one likes her." Pancamo sat up, "Listen, I talked to Adebisi and Morala today."  
"And?" Angela questioned leaning forward.  
"You have to kill someone."  
"Who?"  
"Anyone." Pancamo paused, then added quickly, "Other then a Scillian, Latino, or a homeboy."  
Angela glared at Howell as she passed by, "How about a hack?"  
Pancamo followed her gaze, "I like how you think."  
"I like how I think too." Angela jumped up into her bed and streached out, "It gets pretty boring here after the doors close."  
"Yeah.." Pancamo looked out the front of his pod, he could make out Hyot in his pod fighting to get the bed back up, "Any idea why McManus didn't put you and Collins in the same pod?"  
"We're buddies, Angela said cheerfully, "But that won't stop me from killing her in her sleep." With that Angela rolled on to her side, facing away from Pancamo and muttered, "Night."  
"Night." Pancamo slumped into his bed and was lying on his back staring at the bed above him when a another question plagued him.  
"Angela?"  
"Wha?"  
"How old did you say you were?"  
"Fifteen, I won't be telling you anymore." The bed above him creaked. "So remember."  
"Were you still in school?"  
"Well I killed my TEACHER so what do YOU think?"  
"Why did you kill him?" Pancamo stood up and leaned in the bed staring at Angela.  
Angela sighed and rolled over to face him, "He tried to rape me."  
"And what did Melanie do?"   
"Why do you care so much?"  
"Your FIFTEEN! Most fifteen year old murders don't wind up in a men's prision!" Pancamo growled, "I'm trying to figure out what happened to make Devlin decide to put you here."  
"Maybe he looked into my record." Angela jumped as the lights suddenly went off.  
"What did Melanie do?"  
"She killed him."   
"I thought you killed him." Pancamo sat down, looking confused.  
"We both killed him," Angela sat up and let her legs dangle over the edge, "I punched him, she kicked him, and then I hit him over hte head with his computer."  
"YOU HIT HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH HIS COMPUTER?"  
"GO TO SLEEP!" Shouted Howell as she passed by.  
"Night, Mr.Pancamo."  
"Night, Angela." 


	7. Chaulk up another one

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) ,while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded alot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them.. and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.  
Author's Notes: Yeah! Amazing how fast you can write the last chapter when you already have the next two episoides already written.. which I do.. because, you see, I wrote the first one, then realized that I had just jumped into teh middle of it.. then I couldn't stop writting.. FINAL CHAPTER!! YEEEAAAHHH!!!  
  
~*~*~Melanie~*~*~  
(in the cage)  
  
Melanie sat scowling at the bucket in the corner, she had gotten no sleep, and now, to top things off, she needed to pee.  
"MELANIE!" came a shrill shout from the somewhere above her.  
"Angela?" Melanie turned and looked up at the cheerful girl as she exited her pod, and started down the steps, "Morning."  
"Morning." Angela stopped by the cage and smiled at Melanie, "You look you had a rough night."  
"I did."  
"Probaly no worse then a night then I had." Hyot snapped as he walked by, "I never got that bed back up.  
Melanie and Angela both let out little snorts of laughter, "Poor Hyotie."  
"Shortall, Collins." Angela and Melanie turned to see McManus standing behind Angela.  
"McManus."   
"Your friends with a Wufei Chang, Right?" McManus looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands.  
"Yes." Melanie said,at the same time Angela said, "No."  
"Well, which it it? Yes or No?"   
Angela looked at Melanie and sighed, "Yes, I guess. Why?" Her face light up, "Did he die?"  
"No," McManus glanced down at the paper again, "But some guy named Trieze Kursh-- Krusha--"  
"Krushreneda?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah, well that Trieze guy died." McManus nodded at two hacks who passed by, "He killed him and now he's coming here to fill his sentence."  
"Lovers Quarrel?" Angela asked giving Melanie a funny look.  
"As a matter of fact," McManus answered, "It was a lover's Quarrel, apperenatly Trieze was cheating on Wufei with some guy named Zechs."  
Angela and Melanie exchanged strange looks, "Zechs and Trieze?" Angela muttered, "Wow I didn't see that coming."  
"He's coming into today," McManus unlocked the door to the cage, "And I'm making you his sponser, Collins."  
"Oh No! Why me?" Melanie cried as she climbed out.  
"Because you said YES first." McManus turned to leave, "You'll be moved to a different pod now, and you'll pick up Wufei in an hour."  
"Ha Ha! Screwed over by your kind and gentle nature." Angela laughed loudly at the look on Melanie's face.  
"It wouldn't be the first time." Melanie headed to her pod, "Come help me pack."  
"No."  
"No?" Melanie questioned turning to give Angela a dirty look, "Polite Dude."  
"I have to go deal with something." Angela took off for the stairs and left Melanie standing by her door, looking peeved.  
Angela gave a quick look around and noticed Howell only a few meters away shouting at the O'Riely dude who got the potatos, "Excuse me?"  
"What now Shortall?" Howell turned to face her and Angela grabbed her front and heaved her over the guardrail, "AH!" She screamed as she fell onto the first level with a sickning crack.  
Angela smirked down at the body, and then looked up to meet McManus' eyes on the other side of OZ.  
"LOCKDOWN!"  
"HEY YOU!" Angela turned to see the members of S.O.R.T. advancing on her.  
"Hi." She smiled at them all happily.  
A few moments later Angela found herself being dragged down the hall in solitary, they tossed her in one of the last cells, where she landed on the bed.  
"BBBBBYYYYYYEEE!!" She shouted at their backs as the door slammed shut in her face.  
The little window slammed open and a dirty old man hack looked in, "You made a mistake girlie, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." He slammed the little window closed again.  
Angela made a Phh noise out of the corner of her mouth, "I beg to differ." Angela tunred and studied the tiny cell, "Pretty much like Mrs.Piper's Classroom" She slumped on the bed, "Only it smells better."  
  
  
The End!  
  
YEEEAAAHHHH!!! Does everyone know what that is? THat is the first ever completed chapter fanfiction by MEEEEEE!!! YEEEEAAAAHHH!! Keep your eyes out for Epsiodes 2 and 3! Coming soon to a computer near you! 


End file.
